


Make a wish!

by Midnight_Hunter16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cold Weather, Loneliness, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Hunter16/pseuds/Midnight_Hunter16
Summary: ''If you could make any wish right now, what would you ask for? ''Sanji hates the new year's eve and he decides to spend it with a stranger he meets on the street..





	Make a wish!

''I hate my family. Why can't we spent the new year's eve together like everyone other family?''

A young man said as he was walking alone on he street at new year's eve.

It was dark outside and there was no soul on the streets. It was like walking on a hunted town, but you could also feel at the same time a strange presence looking at you.

The young man that was walking on these streets a day like that, was known for hating that day, because he never had fun. This day was normal like every other day for him. No exchange of presents, no family atmosphere, no celebration for the upcoming year. 

He prefered walking to the empty streets, to escape from this loneliness and find company to the hunted city, that looked more charming without lights, traffic and busy people.

That day was windy and and the strong air that was blowing his hair, gave him a feeling of peace, a sense of freedom. 

After a long walk, he sat on the corner of the pavement to rest for a bit and took a cigarette to relax. 

It didn't take him too much time and he started cursing this day again. His family everything that had to do with the 31st of December. 

''Hey shut up! I'm trying to sleep here, so stop whining'' he heard a voice saying behind him.

''Why should I care? The street doesn't belong to you. I can say whatever I want''

''Oh great!I see that I won't get rid of you.''

''You got that right. I want to change year in this particular spot and you just deal with it or get out of here.''

''I can't do that. This is my home''

''Whatever ''

''So what's the deal with you? You are obviously not homeless, so what are you doing all alone outside with that kind of weather. Shouldn't you be with your family at a day like that?''

That hit the spot.

''Why do you care?''

''I don't, but if you are going to sit here I prefer to hear you talking rather than whining to yourself...Go ahead. I am here to listen''

The man took a drug from his cigarette and started talking. 

''Do you know what it means to have a family, but in the same time not having one''

The other man looked at him with a questioning look.

''They are here, but I am still alone...everyday ,but this day should be different, because people at days like this one forget their problems and their arguements and they came closer, isn't that right?''

''I guess so, but you should be more grateful for the things that you've got rather than those that you don't. You are lucky to have a roof over your head at the coldest days of the year. I don't like this day because I am alone, too, but mostly I am so cold that I can't think of my loneliness.''

''Why are you all alone?Don't you have friends or family?''he asked the homeless stranger will gentle voice. 

''No, not anymore. I used to have a family that I unfortunately lost on an accident and I also used to have friends that I lost them in the streets. I don't really remember how the died. Maybe it was the cold that killed them or someone attacked them in the night, I don't know. What I know is that they will never come back and the only place I can see them, I can spend time with them, is in my memories. That keeps me company these days''

The other man exhaled some smoke and lowered his head.

''I'm sorry..You must think that I am a total asshole for complaining about my petty problems to you..''

There was a small pause when the stranger decided to break the silence. 

''..Do you have any friends?''

''Y..yeah sure I do''

''Then spend the first day of the year with them. Friends are usually concidered as a second family you know. If they make you feel better go to them. Don't stay alone here with a stranger and waste your time. And always remember to appreciate every time with them, because you never know when you will loose them..''

It was almost midnight. Voices were echoing from their houses counting down the seconds, until the change of the year.

''9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy new year''

Then fireworks coloured the sky. The two strangers were watching, until the one put out the cigarette and standed up.

''You are leaving?''

''Yeah..You are right my friends are a real family to me and I am sorry for ruining your sleep..''

The stranger snorted and the other man turned to see the stranger's face and he was surprised that he was at his age and he also had green hair. A colour that you don't see everyday. 

''Before you go may ask you something? ''

The blond man nodded.

''If you could make any wish right now, what would you ask for?''

The blond man thought about it and he came up with an answer

''I would ask for a sunny day tomorrow, so you won't be cold'',he said and the stranger smiled.

''Hey what would you ask for?''

The stranger without letting this smile fade from his face he answered : 

''I would ask for your name''

The blond man was surprised and smiled at the stranger's respond.

''My name is Sanji''

''I wish you a happy new year Sanji'',he said

''You too.....May I ask for your name? ''

''I'm sorry you already made your wish Sanji'',he said and smirked, while Sanji chuckled.

''In that case, happy new year marimo!! Thanks for everything'',Sanji said smiling and the stranger saw him slowly fading away in the morning darkness. 

He smiled and returned to his sleeping spot.

''Thank you too Sanji for changing year with me and not leaving me alone ''...the green haired stranger said as he slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

The next day was warmer. The sun rays embraced the whole town. 

Sanji's wish came true and the sun rays reached the spot were the green haired stranger was sleeping. Although, the sun came late. The man breathed his last breath a bit later after he went to sleep. The new year took him away, but it reunited him with his lost family and his late friends. 

When his body was found, it was frozen from the cold, but his looked peaceful and with a smile that didn't fade from his lips.

Sanji woke up in a good mood as his wish came true. The sun was making him smile. That marimo stranger wouldn't be cold today. 

With that thought on his mind he got dressed and went out hoping to see that stranger again. 

He arrived at the same spot that he met him yesterday, but he wasn't there. He got disappointed as he really wanted to see him again, but for some reason he felt a presence at that spot. It's like he was there looking at him, but there was no one. 

''I wish we meet again one day, marimo and maybe I will learn your real name, too'',Sanji said as he glimpsed the spot for one last time...

''It's Zoro''..

Sanji was startled and turned around, but again there was no one there. He was sure that he heard that man's voice and he also felt his presence, but his body was nowhere to be seen...

From that day on, Sanji spent every new year's eve with his friends and every time on his way home he lighted a candle and left it on the spot that he met with that stranger at that day, only saying the following words:

''I wish you a happy new year Zoro, wherever you are...''

....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, if I depressed you with this story. I came up with it last night and I hope you like it. 
> 
> I wish you a happy new year and I hope this year, will better from the last one :P ♡


End file.
